Since molded bodies of optical elements composing various display devices represented by displays of electronic appliances such as word processors, computers and televisions are made of plastics and glass showing insulating property, there are problems of electrification and adherence of dust. For example, optical devices made of plastics such as antireflection sheets composing display devices cause a bad effect on image display functions of display devices if electrification and adherence of dust occur in the processing process or assembly process of a display device. Further, in IPS “in-plane switching” mode or VA “domain vertical alignment” mode in LCD, disorder of image sometimes occurs due to electrification of surface films.
Therefore, in order to prevent the above-mentioned problems, methods for forming an antistatic layer on transparent materials are proposed. Antistatic layers are, in general, formed from compositions containing antistatic agents and binders of ultraviolet curable resins (Patent Documents 1 to 3).
In this case, in order to heighten the antistatic property, if a large amount of antistatic agents are added, the content of the binder is relatively lowered to cause a problem that the interlayer strength (adhesion) between the antistatic layer and its neighboring layer or the film strength is decreased. When the adhesion or film strength is decreased, separation occurs from the antistatic layer. Such separation cause various troubles in the production process and also reduction in the product value. On the other hand, in order to increase the adhesion or film strength, if the content of the resin binder is increased, the content of the antistatic agent is relatively lowered to decrease the antistatic property.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Kokai Publication 2005-305844    Patent Document 2: Japanese Kokai Publication 2005-231089    Patent Document 3: Japanese Kokai Publication 2005-241989